


Hotel Nights

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Humor, getting caught, sex in the hotel room, shared secrets, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Matthias Ginter and Auba have to share a hotel room, and Auba catches Matthias jerking off. What will happen after that?





	Hotel Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For my two lovelies, who have had such a rough week like I've had, and who are in the desperate need of some cheering up. I hope that this story will put a smile on your faces and cheer you up at least a little bit, my dears. :-)
> 
> My dear readers, Matze and Auba could easily become one of my favorite uncommon couples. I think that they are perfect together. If you feel the same way about them and want to read more 'Aubinter', please let me know, your kudos and comments are highly appreciated. <33

It is one of the many, many nights they have to spend in a comfortable but still rather anonymous hotel room, and Matze knows that he actually shouldn't do what he is doing if he doesn't want to risk getting caught in the middle of the act again.

It's not as if he would do that oftentimes during their stays in different hotels, anyway, but sometimes, a man needs to release some tension this way, and this night is one of those nights when the tall defender knows that he won't be able to sleep without taking care of himself. He is normally very careful when it comes to that, even more because the last time he did that, he was paired with Roman Weidenfeller, and the goalkeeper stormed into their room right after he had finished, his blissful and relieved expression still written all over his face.

Needless to mention the teasing, laughing and poking he had to endure over the next days, all the hints and meaningful glances their former number one shot at him afterwards, especially when others were within eyesight and earshot.

This time, it will be much safer, Matze thinks while he works his raging hard-on, because he is paired with Auba, and the dark-skinned striker has settled down with Mario, Sven and Marcel to play FIFA in one of the social rooms, so he won't show up any time soon. At least, Matze thinks that Auba won't come back in the not so distant future.

The former Freiburger closes his eyes and leans back against the headboard of his bed, focusing on the pleasure pooling in his groin and allowing the soft moan that wants to break free to escape his lips. He is damn close to the point of no return, only a few more strokes and a little bit more pressure and speed and then...

The door opens with a rather loud bang, and someone utters a slight curse in French before the voice chokes on the next words.

Matze's eyes fly open and he stares at the Gabonese who stares back at him with his mouth opened wide and a rather stupid expression in his dark-brown eyes. Matze gapes back with his still hard and twitching cock in his hand, and he gulps for air, but no sound comes out of his suddenly dry throat.

Auba blinks and then, grins sheepishly. “Ey, sorry man, I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'm in the bathroom so you can finish.” He shrugs his shoulders and finally closes the door leading to the corridor before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

It takes two full minutes until the brunet is capable of losing his desperate grip around his shrinking dick, which is pouting seriously now, and he pulls his shorts back over his hips with trembling fingers and nausea pooling in his stomach instead of the intense pleasure from five minutes earlier. His balls ache because he was so close, but there is no way that he is able to end this the way he actually needed to end it. Instead, Matze switches off the lamp on his nightstand and turns on his side with his blanket pulled over his nose, hoping that the ground will swallow him before Auba is finished with whatever he is doing in the bathroom.

 

***

 

The ground shows no mercy with him, and Matze is still lying in his bed when his teammate silently slips through the small slit between the bathroom door and the door frame, the warm yellow light falling through this slit throwing shadows against the wall. Matze tenses up when the room goes dark again and the mattress beside him shifts under Auba's weight. As if being caught in the act by another teammate – again - wasn't enough of embarrassment and misery, no, to add to his humiliation, they have to share a huge double bed, because there aren't enough rooms with two single beds in this hotel. He can smell Auba's aftershave and hear his breathing, and it does nothing to calm him down, quite the opposite. Matze knows that he will be lucky if he catches at least one hour of sleep tonight.

Auba stays silent for a while, but Matze knows that he is awake and watching him in the darkness, because the striker's beautiful eyes are literally burning two holes in his back hidden underneath the blanket. It is warm and Matze sweats, but there is no way that he will give up his only shelter the thick cover forms between them.

“I'm sorry, Matthias, if I had known... you could have said that you needed some private time, I wouldn't have come back that early,” Auba finally tries to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Telling you that I need the room to jerk off? Are you kidding me?” Matze mumbles, feeling utterly humiliated. Somehow, it is even worse that Auba isn't teasing him like Roman did but showing an understanding and sympathy he doesn't want. The young defender doesn't want to be pitied. He knows that everyone in their team knows that he's lacking any love life, and Auba probably thinking that he is starved and desperate enough to masturbate in a hotel room instead of waiting until he is at home again makes him cringe with shame.

“Why not?” Auba sounds surprised. “That's what I do when I need some time for myself. No need to be ashamed of, Matthias. It's natural, isn't it? Everyone of our team jerks off in their hotel rooms now and then.”

Matthias cranes his neck to peer over his shoulder. “So you won't tell it to anyone?” he whispers, and the shining white of Auba's teeth glowing in the darkness tells Matze that the striker smiles at him. He lies comfortably on his right side, facing Matze with his head propped on his hand. He wears only a white tanktop and white briefs, and he looks like an elegant big cat. “Of course not, why should I? This is none of anyone else's business.”

Matze relaxes a little bit. He turns on his left side to face the Gabonese, as well. “Thank you. The last time, Roman caught me just when I was... I mean when I had just inished, and he teased me for weeks after that, mocking me because of my stupidly blissful expression how he called it.” He doesn't know why he tells Auba all of this, but it is a relief to finally get it off his chest.

Auba frowns, this is visible despite the darkness. “I bet that his expression is just the same after his orgasm. Every single man on this earth looks stupidly blissfully when they have just come. I'm surely no exception from this rule,” he states, eyeing Matze, musingly. “Have you finished while I was in the bathroom?” he asks, slowly, and Matze is glad that the darkness hides most of his deep blushing.

“No, I couldn't,” he admits almost inaudible, averting his eyes.

“You have been close, haven't you?” Auba sounds only concerned, not mocking, at all. “Do you want to try it now? It must hurt you, I guess. You can use the bathroom, or I will go back there if you're more comfortable in the bed.”

Matze hides his face in his pillow. “Thanks for offering me, but I can't with you being close by and knowing what I'm doing.”

“It's not as if I would break my head about your usual masturbating practices, Matthias. I'm a man myself and know how it works. I don't think that you have reinvent the wheel with your way of getting off,” Auba remarks, dryly, and Matze cringes again. The Gabonese is right, his balls are hurting, but there is no way that he will be able to jerk off with him waiting in the bathroom until he's finished. “Thank you, but I really can't. Not like this.”

“I could help you.”

 

***

 

“W-w-what?” Matze jerks his head to stare at his teammate, shocked and not sure whether or not he has heard right.

Auba shrugs his shoulders again. “Help you getting off. It's no big deal, man. Have you never masturbated together with your friends when you have been younger? It doesn't mean that you're gay or something like that just because you have shared some hand jobs.”

Matze has no problem with Auba being a man, he has always preferred men, even though he also likes girls, which makes him at least bi, but that's not the question here. “You want us to jerk off next to each other, like in a damn contest about who's spurting wider or coming before the other one or so?” he asks, incredulously, forgetting his embarrassment over his shocked astonishment.

Auba tilts his head to the side. “No, not that. But, I was the one interrupting you and causing you serious discomfort, so I should be the one helping you out – if you don't have problems with another man touching your male equipment, that is.”

Matze can't believe that this is happening to him. Auba, the glorious star of their team, the shimmering Prince Charming, has offered to get him off. The young defender – neither glorious nor anything resembling a Prince Charming only the slightest – doesn't know what to say to this more than unexpected offer, but his cock makes the decision for him, stirring with new interest and twitching eagerly in its white prison. Matze can still feel the slight ache of his unfulfilled arousal in his groin, and his traitorous cock makes perfectly clear that it won't get flat again until it was able to shoot its load.

“You're serious about that?” Matthias hates it that his voice is trembling and sounding so needy, but there is nothing he can do against it.

Auba moves closer, lifting his torso and pulling at the cover Matze is clinging to. “Sure thing, Matthias. I was the one interrupting you, I will be the one making sure that you will get your fill.”

Matze swallows. “You really don't have to feel obliged,” he says, feeling hurt, but his damn cock only grows harder because Auba is freeing it from the offending garment with deft fingers now, pulling his underwear over his thighs and throwing it to the side. He pushes against Matze's chest and the brunet falls down on his back, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“I don't,” the Gabonese only says, crouching between Matze's spread legs as he curiously eyes the traitor happily straining into the cool air of the dark hotel room. “Hey, little man, how are you doing? I am Pierre, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Auba is actually talking to his cock.

Matze is sure that he must be trapped in a weird dream. Pleasant but still weird. He lifts his head from the pillow, gaping at the sight in front of him. The handsome striker grazes with two fingertips over the hard length of his shaft, smiling at his cock as if it was a living being. Which it probably is in the widest sense of the meaning, but still...

“Do you have a name?” Auba now asks, and a strangled sound makes its way through Matze's closed lips. The older one raises his eyes to his face. “You have a real beauty here, Matthias. Does your little man have a name?”

Matze has to swallow three times before he can speak. “No, he hasn't.”

“I see. Do you mind me giving my new friend a name?”

“N-nnooo...”

“Ah, great!” Auba beams at him, his fingers absentmindedly stroking up and down on Matze's throbbing member. He squeezes his left eye shut and purses his lips. “What about 'Peter'? The German version of my name? Your friend here is truly hard like a rock, so this name would be very fitting.”

“Agkjsdkjsaajg!” Matze coughs.

“Is that a yes?” Auba grins his mischievous smile at him, and Matze can only nod his head.

“Very well. Hello Peter! I am more than pleased to finally meet you,” Auba says, his strokes becoming faster. “I am truly sorry that I have disturbed you earlier, it wasn't my intention, please believe me in that. What do you think about me making up for it by giving you a blow job? Would you mind me taking you in my mouth? I won't bite you, I promise.”

“Arghakgjedskagrdkkkk!” Matze coughs again, but Peter twitches eagerly in Auba's hand, giving his permission to his new friend's wish without having to use his owner's at the moment useless mouth-parts to make clear that he would be very pleased about being stuffed between a pair of warm, smooth and wet lips.

“Alright, let's have a date, Peter!” Auba bends his head down without further ado, wetting his lips with his tongue and enclosing his new friend with them. This time, it is not only Peter who twitches happily, but Matze's entire body is jerking with the sensation of a warm and agile tongue swirling around the engorged head of his cock.

Peter. Matze has never thought of giving his little man a name, but it sounds nice, and Peter seems to like finally getting his own identity, as well.

Auba stiffening his tongue to stroke the pulsing vein at the underside of his rock-hard dick distracts him from his thoughts, and he struggles into a more sitting position to watch Auba's head bob up and down on his aching manhood. His fingers clench around the bed sheets, and he has trouble with his breathing, every single cell of his body screaming with the need for release.

Fuck, this is so good, better than any other sex he can remember. The striker is truly talented when it comes to giving incredible blow jobs, knowing exactly how to use his tongue and his lips to drive a poor man in need crazy. His tongue is teasing and stroking and licking, and his lips massage his shaft just with the right pressure and pace. Matze is close again, and he is sure that he will come within the next three seconds because this is too good to be true.

Unfortunately, the Gabonese is a man himself, and he knows quite well how it feels when a hard cock is about to shoot, because he draws back from his new friend right before Matze reaches the point of no return. Peter twitches, rather unhappily this time, and he weeps creamy-white drops as he mourns the loss of the heavenly warm wetness of Auba's mouth. Big tears roll down on his shaft and the cool air grazing his poor cock makes Matze shiver.

“Auba, please!!” he whines, close to tears himself because of the second interruption, but Auba soothes him with a smile. “Don't worry, Matthias, Peter and I are not done with each other. But, I want a proper date with him, a dinner instead of only a hasty cup of coffee.”

The young defender wouldn't mind a hasty cup of coffee if it only meant that his poor balls will find some release, but his tormentor has other plans, going back to licking and stroking him and pulling back each single damn time Matze feels his orgasm approach. Peter is still traitorous, enjoying his namesake's undivided attention much more than he should, and Matze can't remember one occasion his cock has been as hard and big and thick as it is right now.

Deft fingers stroke the base of his member while soft lips nibble and caress the sensitive head and a cheeky tongue teases the wet slit, and just when he thinks that he will lose his mind, Auba finally takes pity of him, deep-throating him to get him off in earnest.

Matze's vision goes white when he comes hard in the so talented mouth, and his body arches with the convulsions of his painful ecstasy. Wave after wave hits him, and if he had any breath and thought left, he would wonder that the striker doesn't choke on the huge amount of salty pleasure he's feeding him with.

When it is finally over, he leans against the headboard, hardly able to open his eyes. Auba straddles him and pulls his shirt over his head, pressing his own body against Matze's warm and sweaty torso. He must have lost his own clothes after pulling back from his new friend, now soft again and very happy and satisfied, because Matze can feel his smooth skin against his own. He cracks one eye open and wraps his arms around the older one when Auba captures his lips in a passionate kiss. “Your friend Peter is a nice guy,” the Gabonese whispers at his lips, and Matze chuckles and shuts him up by deepening the kiss. He can taste himself on Auba's tongue, and the hardness trapped between their bodies is a clear sign that Peter hasn't been the only one enjoying this incredible dinner.

If he wouldn't feel as mushy as he does, he would try to do something about Auba's arousal, but his teammate seems to be fine with them kissing only, he just rocks forth and back to get more friction and snakes his right hand between their bodies to jerk off to the rhythm of his rocking. His left hand is buried in Matze's tousled mop of hair, and his kiss becomes more urgent and heated as he gets closer to his own orgasm. Auba's movements have an unexpected side-effect, though, his perineum and his butt cheeks rubbing against Peter with every move forth and back, and as unlikely as it actually should be after his mind-blowing orgasm, but he gets hard again, the wetness of his release and the sweat on Auba's skin enough to not cause him any pain but only pleasure. Peter obviously wants to show his stamina, and Matze is the last one to complain about that. He grabs Auba's ass to increase the pace and the pressure, both moaning into their kiss.

“Fuck, this is good, don't stop!” Auba gasps out, his hand moving in a frantic rhythm now. Matze can feel how close he is, his cock constantly leaking precome against his abs. Peter doesn't want to stay behind his counterpart, and when Auba goes rigid with the first wave of his climax, spurting his hot seed all over his hand and against Matze's abs, the shudders of his body together with the evidence of his ecstasy coating his belly is enough to make him come a second time. He shoots his own release against Auba's balls, and their moans intermingle like their seed does.

Matze's second climax is less intense but still as satisfying as his first one, nonetheless, and when Auba slumps against him, he pulls him close without caring about the mess between their bodies.

“What's the name of your little man?” he asks the first thing coming into his mind when he can think straight again, and the dark-skinned striker chuckles. “Harald. My little man listens to the name Harald.”

 

***

 

Harald. Matthias can't help but burst out with laughter. “Harald, seriously? You're kidding me, right?”

Auba pouts. “Hey, don't laugh, Harald is a good and honorable old German name. It's meaning is more or less 'ruler or caretaker over the army', a suitable name for my little man, don't you think so?”

Matze wipes his eyes, trying to keep the laughter bubbling in his throat inside. “Very suitable, that's for sure. But, how did you come up with this name of all names? Why not a French one?”

Auba blushes, but he grins. “It wasn't me, naming him. It was Marco.”

Matze feels a slight sting in his stomach. He can't be jealous of Marco, no way. Auba is not his boyfriend, he has only helped him out. He has suspected that Marco and Auba have something going on, but it hurts more than he would like it to hurt. “Marco?” he asks, trying to hide his feelings.

Auba just shrugs his shoulders once more. “We're not together. Marco has stayed at my place one night about one year ago, and we had had a little bit too much beer, and somehow, I came up with the jerking-off-together-teenager-thing. It was only fun, but we did it, and after that, we started to search for names for our cocks. Marco insisted on Harald being the perfect name for my dick, and I'm stuck with this name now. I tried to give him a French one, but I'm always going back to Harald,” he snickers.

Matze “hm-hms” to that explanation. “I see. Alright, Harald is it then.”

Auba cocks his head to the side. “I won't tell you the name of Marco's cock,” he says, and Matze shudders, slightly. “I don't think that I want to know it, I'm perfectly fine with staying oblivious in this matter.” He feels brave after knowing the name of Auba's cock, and he pulls him close for another kiss.

“We should take a shower, I don't think that wiping this with a kleenex will do,” the older one muses when they have to part for air again, eyeing the sticky mess on their bodies. Matze grins, still feeling brave, smacking his backside. “Alright, let's take a shower, then. Peter needs his beauty-sleep and so does Harald.”

 

***

 

He should have known it that it wouldn't be just a shower, Matze thinks when they stand under the hot stream with him pressing Auba against the bathroom tiles and the Gabonese wrapping his long, elegant legs around his waist. Peter has gone to sleep after his second dinner, but Harald has woken up again when Matze started to wash his roommate and helping hand, and he couldn't resist to finally get his own hand around Auba's gorgeous cock and jerk him off while kissing him senseless.

Auba's nails dug painfully into the skin of his shoulder-blades, but Matze doesn't mind, because he is far too lost in the revelation that he can turn Prince Charming into a panting and begging mess. He has some experience when it comes to stroking cocks due to his masturbating sessions, and the young defender uses all of his skills to make the star of their team pant and beg even more than he already does. Auba shakes in his arms with the need for release, and when Matze brushes with the tip of his thumb over the pulsing slit in Harald's head, Auba loses it, completely, his cock emptying itself in fast jets. His pleasure bristling over Matze's fingers is washed away by the hot water right away again, and Matze strokes him through his height until Harald shrinks to his usual size with a heartfelt yawn, getting ready to sleep for the next hours.

Auba relaxes in his arms and for one moment, they stay like this, sharing a tender and sweet kiss. They make short work of drying each other and when they snuggle under the covers, Auba spoons him from behind. They touch only slightly, but Matze falls asleep with a smile on his face, and his dreams are more than pleasant and peaceful.

Auba seems to feel as comfortable as he does, and the last thing Matze recalls later before falling asleep is the soft kiss the older one places on the nape of his neck.

 

***

 

Pierre isn't sure when he has started to think of Matthias in another way than the younger one only being his teammate, but it must have started shortly after their special night in this hotel room.

The next morning had been relaxed and easy-going, they had teased each other a little bit like good friends would do, but they sat together with their usual cliques at the opposite sides of the breakfast table as if nothing had happened between them.

The next weeks had been as usual, as well, them playing together, embracing after goals and so on, and even their showers after training and games hadn't been awkward, but that was all. The Gabonese is not sure whether he shall be happy or sad about it, and he finds himself lying awake at night, oftentimes, hoping that there will be the opportunity to talk with Matthias, undisturbed and honestly.

On their next flight to an away match, fate seems to be friendly to him again, because Tuchel announces the room pairings before they land, and their trainer has actually paired him with the former Freiburger again. They don't sit together, but when he turns his head to look at Matthias, the brunet smiles at him, a brief and shy smile that warms Pierre's heart. He smiles back before watching the landscape becoming bigger and bigger as they go down and approach the landing strip.

In the bus that brings them to the hotel, his luck runs out, because Pierre finds himself seated beside Roman, who starts to babble the minute Pierre has sat down beside him. Matthias sits two seats behind him, but Roman either hasn't noticed that or – more likely – doesn't care about the young defender being able to listen to their conversation.

“So you have to room with Matze again!” he starts as if this was a horrible fate. Pierre swallows back the harsh answer and only nods. “Yes, I am the lucky one having a silent roommate who won't wake me up with his loud snoring ten times at night.”

Roman laughs, obviously thinking that Pierre is joking. “He might not be a snorer, but you should be careful, nevertheless, the last time I had to room with him, I caught him in the middle of...you know?” he waggles his eyebrows, meaningfully.

Pierre can feel Matthias' glance on his back. He narrows his eyes as he returns Roman's amused gaze with a stern expression. “Yes, I know. Matthias told me.”

Roman's eyes become big. “He did?”

“Yes, he did. Friends talk with each other, you know? Like in talking with each other, not spreading gossip, if you know the difference, that is.” Pierre doesn't bother to be considerate of the older one's feelings. After all, Roman isn't considerate of Matthias' feelings, either.

Roman apparently doesn't know what to answer to that, and so he only asks: “Why do you call him Matthias if he is your friend?”

Pierre stares without blinking. “Because this is his name?!” he gives back, pronouncing his words like he would do when talking to an imbecile.

“I see.” Roman watches him. “Does he call you Pierre-Emerick?”

Matthias normally only calls him Auba, but Pierre won't tell that. “I prefer Pierre only, but this is none of your business, anyway. And don't worry, I have some ear plugs I can give Marcel, just in case he will need them.”

This finally silences Roman, and Pierre pulls his headphones over his ears, resisting the urge to turn his head and meet Matthias' glance still staring a hole in his back.

 

***

 

The hotel lobby is crowded as always, and Pierre looks around, trying to find his roommate in the crowd. Suddenly, the young defender appears beside him, stepping into the line to get their key cards. “So, we're rooming again?” he asks, and Pierre's heart starts to beat faster by the sound of his voice.

“Seems so,” he says, knowing that he's grinning like an idiot. He is happy because Matthias looks happy, and he can't help but tease the younger one a little bit.

“How is your friend Peter, by the way? I hope he's doing fine.”

Matthias stares at him, redness creeping into his cheeks from his neck. “Uhm, Peter is fine, I guess, thank you,” he mumbles, sounding a little bit out of breath all of a sudden.

“I'm pleased to hear that. I hope that I can chat with him again. I still remember our last chat, I do like him, a lot.” Pierre's eyes are glued to the wonderful sight of Matthias' face with the two adorable pink spots on his cheeks.

Roman has been wrong, Matthias will never look anything other than beautiful, Pierre can tell that for sure. He still remembers his face when he has brought him to orgasm two times, and the view was breathtaking and only wonderful, just like it is now.

The former Freiburger swallows and clears his throat. “Peter will surely be pleased about another chat with you, _Pierre_ ,” he says, emphasizing his birthname while looking straight in Roman's eyes who is watching them, curiously. The goalkeeper seemingly doesn't get the message and so, Matthias looks at him again instead and continues with a wink: “But only if I can talk to your friend Harald in the meantime, he seems to be a nice guy and I like him, too.”

Pierre is sure that he is the one grinning stupidly blissfully now. “I'm sure that this can be arranged, I'll call him later when we're in our room,” he says, utterly grateful that Marco is not with them. He knows who Harald is, he has been the one choosing this name, after all, and he would definitely know who Peter is by now, probably lying on the hotel floor and screaming with laughter.

Roman standing right before them turns his head around to them again and asks: “Harald, Peter? Who are they?”

Matthias and Pierre exchange a quick glance. “Just two friends of us, you haven't made their acquaintance so far,” Matthias says, hiding his smug grin only partly. Roman's eyes flicker forth and back between them. “Maybe, I can meet them one day? They seem to be interesting.”

Pierre is grateful for Matthias' shoe stepping onto his foot, because the pain helps him with staying calm. “That's unlikely, Roman, sorry. They are very picky when it comes to making new friends, you know? They are both rather shy...”

Marcel digging Roman in his ribs to hand him his key card saves them, and Pierre bites his lip and keeps his calm until they are standing in the elevator and the door closes behind them. Then, both of them burst out with laughter, and they are still laughing when they enter their hotel room.

This changes when the door locks the world outside out, both of them standing in the middle of the room and gazing at each other, uncertainly and shyly again.

Matthias finally breaks the silence stretching between them. “So you like Pierre better than Auba?”

Pierre nods. “Yes, I do. At least when we're alone.”

“You could have told me.” Matthias eyes him.

Pierre shrugs his shoulders. “Yes, I know. I'm telling you now.”

Mathtias smiles and then, he opens his arms without having to say anything, the message crystal clear and not mistakable.

The Gabonese comes into his arms and holds him tight, remembering what his mother has once said to him when he has been a little boy and suffering of homesickness.

Home is not a special place in the world, but always where your heart is, and Pierre knows for sure that as long as the young defender wants to hold him, his home will always be in Matthias' arms, no matter on which place of this world they will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my mind yesterday when I felt totally sick and exhausted, and it didn't leave me alone again. I know the names are ridiculous, but I just couldn't help it. ;-P I'm sorry for making Roman the bad guy in here, I have nothing against him, I just needed another teammate being the dork.  
> I'm working on the next chapter of 'OYWTK', it should be up tomorrow, and next week, there will be updates of 'Always' and 'The Darkness Inside Me' again, as well. I just needed to write this today.  
> If you liked it, please leave some feedback for me!


End file.
